The Golden Trio
by GoingGleek
Summary: Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, and Liam Van Shriek might seem like typical teens, but they hold a secret. Will this secret put them in danger or help them out in the end? Sexual Themes
1. Chapter 1

It was an early Saturday afternoon, Sam and Quinn were at Sams house. While Sam lounged on the couch, Quinn straddled his hips. They were in the middle of an intense make out session when Liam stormed in from the spare bedroom he used during the weekend. "I need money this weekend for when I take Eric out! I ran out already!" He was panicking and he looked at the two blondes who were still sharing deep, hot kisses. Liams voice rose slightly. "I _really_ need help!" Slowly Quinn pulled away from Sam, her pearly whites dragging across the soft pink flesh of Sams full lower lip. As Sam worked on her neck, leaving purplish blue love bites behind Quinn licked her lips before looking at Liam. "I can lend you some money if you need." Pull pulled away and grinned at them both. "No, no borrowing money." He licked his lips, a familiar eerie spark igniting in his eyes. "Lets rob a bank."

Quinn, Liam and Sam might have seemed like typical high school students, went to parties, hung out with friends, things like that. But they weren't. A few months prior Sam and Liam met at the mall and their friendship, or what Liam likes to call it _Bromance_, grew and became extremely strong. They got into a lot of trouble together almost resulting in many arrests. But Sam seemed to always use his charm to persuade the cop not to write them up, every single time. Sam and Liam knew that they were able to get away with practically anything, but they needed someone to plan everything out better. That's where Quinn came in. Quinns grades were spectacular, and her common sense, and knowledge were to die for. After agreeing to the crazy plan they knew that they would become unstoppable, and never suspected. They became The Golden Trio. Three blondes; Sam Evans: The Beauty, Quinn Fabray: The Brain, and Liam Van Shriek: The Brawn.

If you saw them you would question why they were labeled the way they were. Or at least they would if they knew exactly what kind of trouble they could have gotten themselves into. Their personalities all but clashed one way or another, but they all seemed to fit perfectly together at the same time.

Liam Van Shriek, also known as the Brawn of the group was athletic all around, playing multiple sports, and constantly exercising. He is physically fit, perfectly toned, and his strength is what Sam called _unhuman._ Liam attends Dalton Academy on a partial scholarship thanks to his athletics. While attending classes, and dealing with his athletics he is also able to manage a boyfriend. Liam met his boyfriend Eric in his freshman year of attending Dalton Academy. They became extremely close but they also clashed, which brought them closer together. Liam would stay quiet, and take care of Eric, while Eric would push for the activities. When Liam was struggling with his sexuality he went on a drinking binge, which Eric snapped him out of, and since then they were together. Although Liam might be soft on the inside, he will always be rock hard, and The Brawn on the outside.

Quinn Fabray didn't fit the role of the stereotypical blonde cheerleader as those of movies would point out. Quinn might have been blonde, and the head cheerleader at William McKinley High School but she wasn't stupid. Her brilliance is off the charts, and with a GPA of a 4.0 her ability to outsmart people was outstanding. She also became the President of the Celibacy Club, swearing not to have sex unless married. Sophomore year was a struggle for her, but it didn't stop her from keeping her cool, and not letting it effect her school work. She used her smarts to find a way around her issues, which she succeeded to a point. Her junior year was her climb to fame, her intelligence at an all-time high she felt like she could conquer anything that got in her way. With her Cheerios practice, her popularity, and her academics she never would have thought that she would have time for another boyfriend, but she managed to fit one into her busy schedule. Junior year she met boyfriend, and beauty of the trio, Sam Evans.

Sam Evans moved to Lima Ohio his Junior year of High School. He attended an all boys boarding school for sixteen years of his life. Moving to Lima Ohio he was introduced to a dual sex school environment. At first everyone classified him as gay guy who dyes his hair blonde. Sam Evans is a tall, abulous, hazel eyed big mouthed beauty. Its never his words that capture the preys attention when he strikes, its his eyes, and the tone of his voice. If he didn't turn heads he did make you double take. His personality clashed with his looks, seeing as he was a dork all around, loving comics and video games and spoke the Avatar language Na'vi. He caught the eye of Quinn Fabray, and stole her heart. He isn't afraid to humiliate himself to impress her, and he would do just about anything for her.

Quinn heard those four words escape her boyfriends mouth, face lighting up she got up quickly. Her hands moved under her skirt and between her thighs to fix her panties before leaning down to press a hot wet kiss behind Sams ear whispering, "We'll finish later…" She rushed off to the dining room to grab her sketch pad and ran back into the living room and plopped herself down between Sam and Liam. Both Liam and Quinn waited patiently as Sam put himself away and then focused on the sketch pad. Their eyes stayed on the page as Quinn sketched out the floor plan of a bank. "That's the only bank in Lima with female security!" Sam exclaimed. Quinn looked at him and nodded her head. "Its either this bank, or you are to flirt with guys. Pick your poison." Sam shook his head and kept his eyes on the paper as she labeled the rooms that were to be important. "We need to get into the room with the cameras first. We will work on from there. You all know what you need to do." She looked at Liam and then to Sam. "We don't take a lot, a few stacks of hundreds, only because this is just for the weekend." He looked between the two boys again and quirked his eyebrows. "Seriously boys, don't go overboard."

When the plan was situated they piled into Sams car. The ride to the location was normally spent quiet to prepare themselves mentally. When they stepped out of the car they had an annual procedure that Quinn had to do, or she wouldn't be able to go through with the crime. This was the raw moment, where the sudden realization of what they were doing would hit them finally. Quinn would always hug Liam tightly and kiss his cheek, before telling him that she cared about him. Turning to Sam the tears normally started to roll down. Her lips would crash against his and she would pull away wiping the tears away, saying the same thing every time, _If there is more than flirting and charming you aren't getting any. You will be sleeping on the floor while I have your bed to myself!_ She would kiss him again and squeeze his hand before glancing at the doors of the bank. "You ready?"

They walked through the front door and Sam walked ahead. It was a one two three effect with them everywhere. Sam first to distract, Quinn to act then Liam to protect. Sam walked up to the guard and smiled, eyelids fluttering. He could tell by the way her cheeks flushed that he had her. She was the puppet and he was her master. He knew that just about everything attracted her to him but the most endearing were his eyes. She licked her lips and he grinned, swiftly swiping the keys and putting them in his back pocket for Quinn to grab when it was her time to go. At this moment the guard would follow her down the hall and ask where she was going and Liam would then go, knocking her out and the boys would drag her into the janitors closet. This time something was different. Liam didn't come after her. Sam looked at Quinn with a 'drop the keys and run' look on his face. Sam couldn't breathe. She was his life, and she was getting chased by a cop and he couldn't do anything about it.

About two seconds before it was Liams turn to go he felt something grab his wrist and his initial reaction would be to punch the person. But the one two of the wrist and the lips crashing against his he was spun into a confused daze. When he was able to think straight he saw his boyfriend standing infront of him. He listened to him going on about how the banks in Westerville were garbage and how he loves limas banks. He turned to the glass door where the two other blondes ran through and back to Eric. Eric noticed something. "Whats wrong Liam?" He pouted. Liam looked at him and pressed his lips to his lover before shouting "I have to pee!" He ran down the hallway and heard a girls screaming cry sound through the hallway. He turned the corner and saw what she was screaming about. The guard had a gun pointed to Sams face at point blank range, gun cocked and the trigger was ready to be pulled. The look on Sams face was painful, like his life flashed before his eyes and he was terrifed. Quinn dissolved into tears, forced to watch the security guard start to pull the trigger. Liams elbow connected to her temple almost instantly, knocking her out. Sam dropped to his knees shaking while Quinn jumped on him kissing him all over and swearing at him, telling him he was stupid but telling him how much she loved him. Liam couldn't help but think about his own boyfriend out in the lobby. He left them to regain themselves as he walked to the computer room to shut down the cameras rewind the tape and crash the hard drive. He walked back into the hallway, once again walking in on a makeout fest. "Ok you two let's save some face for later."

Once Quinn was able to regain herself, or peel herself from sams face she stood up and made her way to the vault. Tears still glistening in her eyes, she turned to the boys. "Keep guard and stay away from guns please?" Eyes automatically flicking to Sams face. She inhaled and her fingers went to work on the coding of the vault. Two minutes passed and she cracked it. Pulling a wipe from her back pocket she wiped down the keys and used the wipe to pull it open. She reached for a hairtie on her wrist and pulled her hair in a ponytail, taking a step into the vault. The amount of money astounded her and she turned to the boys. "Keep. Calm." She exclaimed sternly. Her eyes caught devices on the walls and stopped the boys. "There are sensors. Fuck. Sam baby, lights off please?" Sam reached over and pressed the tip of his finger on the switch and red beams scattered around the room. Liams eyebrows furrowed. "Why does Quinn get to have all the fun?" Sam shrugged and smirked as Quinn shrugged out of her sweater and slipped off her flats. "I don't mind." Liam hit Sam hard on the arm. "Ow, what the hell? Seriously, how would you feel if Eric stripped to clothes that accented his parts and you saw him bend and twist in ways that you didn't know were possible?" Sam looked at Liam, the brawny blonde boys face bright red. He moved his hands to cover his 'man parts'. "Gives you a hard on doesn't it?"

He watched as Quinn controted her body to get through the sensors. Liam looked at Sam. "You don't have a hard on. Quinn not hot enough?" Sam smirked then hit him in the head. "Oh I am. Damn I am. But I think of something totally not hot and..." Liam cut him off. "Like what?" Sam scrunched his face. "Lauren Zizes." Liams face went blank. "So what else were you going to say?" Sam grinned from ear to ear. "You see that hot little skirt she is wearing? Well when we get back to the house it's going to be on the floor with her panties and she will be bending that same exact way." Liams eyes were once again rolling while Quinn grabbed a few stacks of hundreds and made her way back. She noticed the eye roll the big grin and then Liams erection. "Your friend want to say hi?" She handed Liam two stacks of hundreds and put hers in her sweater pocket. She looked at Sam. "You have to earn yours." She winked and put his in her sweater, Sam grinning and mouthing. 'I told you.' To Liam. The made their way back to the lobby and Liam grabbed his boyfriends hand and turned to the other two blondes. "Im going to go spend some 'alone' time with my boyfriend. See you two later." Sam and Quinn grinned and waved goodbye to the two boys as she grabbed her boyfriends hand. They made their way home and Quinn dragged Sam upstairs. "I almost lost you today." Sam nodded his head and waited for Quinn to finish talking. "I need you Sam. In everyway possible. Don't scare me like that again." Sam nodded his head. "I promise baby. I won't ever leave you." Quinn smiled and bit her lip. "Baby. Before we left we were in the middle of something." Her eyelids fluttered and she bit her lip. She reached her hands up her skirt, pulling her panties down and throwing them at him. "I want to finish. Right here. Right now."….When Liam left the bank, him and Eric made their way to Erics house. Once in the door Liams lips crashed into Erics causing him to gasp for breath. "I love you..." His hand reached for the button of Erics pants when he found it safe to do so. "I need you." Eric tugged at the bottom of his shirt. "You have me."


	2. Chapter 2

**DUE TO REQUESTS FOR A MULTI CHAPTER STORY, I WILL BE WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER. IT WILL BE STARTING OFF WHERE THE LAST CHAPTER ENDED.**

~GoingGleek


End file.
